Hermione: The Babysitter
by sugarquillsandtea
Summary: Hermione is asked to babysit a 3 year old Teddy. Well, you get the point... Please r/r!


**Hermione: The Babysitter**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR**

**A/N- I stumbled upon this and realized that I had written this before I got a FF account. It was incomplete so I finished and edited it! It takes place three years after the war. Thanks to my fabulous beta GreenEyesAndGlasses! **

Hermione Granger strolled down the streets of Hogsmeade, with her 2 girl best friends Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. They past owl posts, shops, pubs, and restaurants. She carried a shopping bag full of books and leftovers from lunch. Hermione boots crunched on the icy snow, and snowflakes sprinkled on her thick wool beanie hat. She spotted a few of her old fellow Gryffindors but then saw a blurry figure approaching her, who she recognized as Andromada Tonks. "Hello Hermione, Ginny- and who is this?" Andromada asked sweetly.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, my father's the editor of the Quibbler. I am a bit hungry at the current time because the food I got attracts nargles so I didn't eat it." But she appeared to not have heard her.

"So I was wondering if any of you would like to watch Teddy for a few hours on Saturday?" She asked. Hermione volunteered quicker than a wink, causing Ginny to stare at her.

"What?" She mumbled, "I used to watch this little muggle boy, I think during the summer of 4th and 5th year. He was very cute."

"Great, be at my house at five." She smiled at her and walked away, into an apothecary.

(Page Break Goes Here)

At 4:40 on Saturday Hermione was rushing to pack her pale pink pouch, stuffing it with animal graham crackers, books for Teddy to read, coloring books and crayons, sugar free juice boxes, and a fluffy blanket and pillow. She zipped the backpack and flung it over her shoulder.

She hurried outside apperating away making a loud POP! She landed in Andromeda's yard, which had a layer of crisp, freshly fallen snow. Her boots crunched against the white, fluff loudly. She knocked on the door three times. Quickly the door swung open to reveal a short, blue haired boy. "Hermione is here!" He screamed.

"Okay!" She heard Andromada call back.

"Hi Ted! How are you?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Um, good." He said, his hair turning red.

"So how is Muggle School for you?"

"Um, its fine. I started playing for the football team." (**A/N For all you Americans, I mean Soccer)**. He muttered apparently now very interested in his shoelace.

"Wow, sounds fun. You know when I was about your age I used to be part of the school Football team. It was the only sport I would play."

"But you're a girl! How can you play football?" Teddy gushed, repulsed.

"I played for my school." Hermione smiled.

"Does that mean I'm playing, a girl sport?" He yelled.

"No, no, no! Football is a girl and boy sport!"

"Yeah, sure!" He said sarcastically. Hermione knew they were off to a bad start.

PAGE BREAK GOES HERE

"I don't want to read. I don't want to read. No, no, no, no, no!" Teddy yelled, running around the house about 15 minutes after Andromada left.

"Teddy. Teddy, please. We can read Hogwarts: A History." Hermione pleaded trying to calm.

"No! I don't want to read! I want to pl-," All of a sudden his eyes turned dreamy as Hermione's backpack spilt and he saw the animal Graham crackers and juice boxes spill to the ground. "Juice Boxes and Animal Crackers!" He shrieked bending down picking them up off the ground.

"No, Teddy you only get them if you're good."

"Too bad!" He yelled, pelting her with animal crackers and trying to squirt juice at her.

"Teddy John Lupin!" She screamed.

"How do you know my full name?" He grinned sticking his tongue out at her.

"Does it really matter? I have only been here for 20 minutes and you are being very rude. I understand if you don't want to read but we have other stuff to do. We can colour?" She said trying to stay calm.

"Can we play with my Quidditch figurines and have some of your snacks?"

"Will you be good?" She said.

"Yes! Yes, I promise!"

"Okay, then yes." Hermione said calmly.

"Yay, Yay, Yay, Yay!" Teddy screamed. "I have some from Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers, Appleby Arrows and the Sweetwater All Stars!" **(A/N Yes these are all real teams!)**

"Oh that's fantastic, can you bring them here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, I'm not allowed to bring them into the living room."

"Thanks for telling me. That was very responsible. Good for you. Do you want to play in your room?"

"Sure. But can we play in the snow after?"

"Yes, make sure to wear two jumpers."

"I will, I promise!" Teddy's room was painted light blue. It had a plastic bin, with a sticker that said Quidditch Toys, a small desk with moving coloring sheets and a pack of crayons, and his bed had pastel blue sheets.

He pulled out the plastic bin and opened it. There was a mat with fake grass that was enchanted to grow and three hoops on each side (six in total), about 30 mini figures of Quidditch players, and little costumes you could change it into. "How 'bout I get these," he said indicating to the a very large amount "And you get these?"

(Page Break Goes Here)

"Hermione, can we go in the snow now?" Teddy complained.

"Fine. Go change." Teddy came back in a wool jumper and thick hat. He had blue mittens and black snow boots. "I'm ready!"

"Good. Now, lets go outside." Hermione said pulling up her zipper and putting on her hat. When they got outside Teddy sprinted out and flopped down making a snow angel.

"Hermione, look." He said.

"Wha-" But before she could finish he threw a snowball right at her face.

"Hey!" She yelled throwing another snowball at him. "I'm going to get you!" And she charged at him.

"Ah!" And he ran away laughing and screaming.

(Page Break Goes Here)

Hermione and Teddy sat at the kitchen table sipping mugs of hot chocolate with a bunch of whipped cream. "Thank you so much for all the whipped cream."

"Well, just make sure you eat your porridge."

"I will. See!" He said scooping some up and stuffing it in his mouth. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it is 7:30." Hermione said.

"What time are you leaving?"

"8:00."

"But that's," Teddy said counting with his fingers. "Half an hour away!"

"Yes."

"Can you babysit me again?"

Hermione smiled. "Maybe."

"Well you better because you're the best babysitter ever Hermione." And he threw his arms around her neck.


End file.
